


Как никогда раньше

by MilvaBarring



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Рейвен и Эрик экспериментируют в постели.





	Как никогда раньше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To have you (like never before)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028851) by [BrightDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightDream/pseuds/BrightDream). 



— Мистик, — угрожающе произнес Эрик, оторвав взгляд от бумаг. — Заканчивай!

Она мягко улыбнулась и слегка наклонилась вперед, потянувшись к его губам.

— С чего бы вдруг?

Выражение его лица было бесценным.

— У меня была тяжелая неделя, и я с ног валюсь от усталости. Пожалуйста, хватит играть, и…

Она придвинулась так близко, что их губы почти соприкоснулись.

— Не строй из себя святошу. И тебе вовсе не обязательно от меня прятаться, помнишь? Ты помнишь?

Судя по взгляду Эрика, именно этого ему и хотелось.

— Дело не в…

— Заткнись.

И тут она его поцеловала, горячо и требовательно, именно так, как ему нравилось.

Рейвен помнила, как, переспав с ним впервые, с удивлением обнаружила, что могущественный Магнето любит подчиняться в постели. Для нее это стало сюрпризом, но она быстро привыкла и со временем вошла во вкус.

Она никогда не пробовала того, что делала сейчас, но подозрения возникли у нее уже давно. Эрик совершенно не был похож на «голубого», но нужно быть слепой, чтобы не замечать, как он тайком поглядывает на мужчин.

Ее это вполне устраивало. Ей нравилось целовать его, как сейчас, нравилось запрокидывать его лицо и притягивать его к себе, вынуждая подняться со стула. В мужском теле это было даже проще, и она поцеловала его еще крепче, опустив руку к…

— Стой! — Эрик грубо ее оттолкнул. — Нет — значит, нет, Мистик, — отрезал он.

Рейвен понять не могла, почему он отказывается. Она умела наблюдать за людьми, изучать их повадки, понимать их желания. И Эрик определенно этого хотел.

— Почему?

— Мне не нравится, когда забавляются за мой счет, — резко ответил он. — Может, для тебя это просто игра, но для меня — нет. И если ты хочешь надо мной посмеяться или что-то доказать самой себе, то…

— Не глупи, — фыркнула Рейвен. Эрик никогда дураком не был, но временами вел себя как полный идиот. — Я не смеюсь над тобой, и это не игра. Это то, что я хочу. И я уже делала это раньше.

Он попытался скрыть удивление, но Рейвен видела его насквозь. За последнее время она хорошо его изучила.

— Я уже была мужчиной в постели, — с вызовом заявила она. И это было правдой. Она действительно изображала парней, но не собиралась объяснять Эрику, что это случалось нечасто и исключительно с женщинами.

Первой ее девушкой была Луиза из команды болельщиц с умопомрачительным телом и длинными черными волосами. Рейвен влюбилась в нее по уши в последний школьный год и воспользовалась возможностью сыграть на выпускном роль парня. Она выбрала образ смазливого мускулистого блондина, и Луиза с радостью упала к ней в объятья. В мгновение ока они очутились в постели, Рейвен ее трахнула и, боже, это было прекрасно! Ровно до того момента, как Рейвен кончила и на ее теле выступила синяя чешуя. С Луизой случилась истерика, а Рейвен впала в полное отчаяние. Никто не знал о ее мутации, ни один человек, а теперь Луиза растрезвонит всем, и правда выйдет наружу…

Вернее, вышла бы, если бы не выручил Чарльз. Он стер Луизе память, в очередной раз защитив Рейвен от жестокого мира, такой весь из себя великодушный.

Потом она долго не осмеливалась повторить эксперимент. Но сексом с девушками пару раз занималась — в девичьем теле, к которому давно привыкла. И тут возникла Ангел.

Пока Ангел была членом Братства, Рейвен переспала с ней восемь раз и пять из них изображала мужчину. Ощущения были потрясающими, но теперь ей казалось, что все это давно в прошлом. Кончилось тем, что Ангел из Братства ушла, и Рейвен очень быстро перебралась в постель к Эрику.

Стала его постоянной любовницей.

Рейвен обожала ощущение могущества, которое давал ей секс с Магнето. Ей нравилось быть той единственной, которая заставляет его терять контроль над собой.

Ради него она готова была на все — превратиться в любую женщину или мужчину, воплотить любую фантазию, только бы попросил!

— Я могу быть тем, кем ты захочешь, — мурлыкнула она. Казалось, Эрика ее слова не убедили, и она решила продемонстрировать, превратившись в того блондинистого парня с выпускного. Потом в еще одного блондина, повыше ростом, в темнокожего атлета, а затем в Элвиса. В тощего мальчишку, на которого Эрик однажды засматривался, в Шона Коннери и в Яноша.

А потом (потому что просто не смогла удержаться — ей было слишком любопытно и хотелось, наконец, сломить его сопротивление) в Чарльза. Такого, каким он был до Кубы — с гладко выбритым лицом и не слишком длинными волосами, с сильными бедрами и уверенной улыбкой.

Эрик ахнул.

— Не надо… — его голос сорвался.

Естественно, она подозревала это с самого начала. С тех дней в особняке, когда она только начала за ними наблюдать и у нее возникло ощущение, что Эрика влечет к Чарльзу, что Эрик его хочет. Но это была просто смутная догадка, потому что в то время Рейвен была влюблена в них обоих — в каждого по-своему, и не способна была трезво оценить то, что видела.

Она шагнула к нему и положила ладони ему на грудь. Его сердце билось так шумно и быстро, как будто он пробежал марафон.

— Хочешь, я сделаю тебя счастливым? — спросила Рейвен голосом Чарльза, и у нее заныло сердце, когда Эрик молча опустил ресницы.

Когда она взяла его за руки, его ладони были влажными, и он задрожал.

Наверное, он все-таки был прав: Рейвен играла, и эта игра могла стать чертовски опасной. Теперь ей казалось, что то, что она затеяла, на самом деле очень важно, настолько важно, что может изменить их судьбы, и последствия будут непредсказуемыми.

— А вы с ним ни разу?..

— Нет, — буркнул Эрик. — Чарльз не стал бы… Он не…

Чарльз не любил парней. Эрик мог бы этого не говорить, она и сама знала, кто ему нравится: глупые белые женщины с широкими улыбками и большими грудями.

Чарльз никогда бы не лег в постель с мужчиной, как никогда бы не лег в постель с девушкой с синей кожей.

— Иди сюда, — сказала Рейвен и обняла Эрика.

Он сдался сразу, как только их губы соприкоснулись. Он целовал ее самозабвенно, кусаясь, прижимая к себе, всхлипывая ей в рот и давя в себе эти отчаянные и жалкие звуки.

Он провел руками по ее телу… его телу… расстегнул кардиган, который Рейвен создала как часть образа. Сначала она позволяла Эрику себя раздевать — трясущимися и слишком нежными пальцами, но потом ее терпение лопнуло.

Эрик позволил ей перехватить инициативу. Позволил сорвать одежду с него и с себя, оставив только трусы, и повалить на кровать. Когда Рейвен упала на него, прижав его руки к матрасу, он застонал.

Странно было получить такую власть над Эриком. Обычно он не был настолько пассивным, настолько согласным на все. Рейвен и смущала, и возбуждала мысль о том, как сильно он хочет Чарльза, потому что она понимала: это еще одно чувство, которое объединяет их обоих.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросила она.

— Можно?.. Можно, я к тебе прикоснусь?

Она перекатилась так, чтобы Эрик оказался сверху. Он принялся целовать ее шею, ее молочно-белую кожу. Склонил голову к ее широкой груди и розовым соскам, погладил плечи, такие великолепно сильные.

Это заводило до безумия. Эрик целовал ее тело так, что она вся горела огнем, и в то же время это тело было вовсе не ее, а Чарльза. Это было тело, которое она тайно вожделела долгие годы.

Эрик приспустил ее трусы и вдруг остановился.

— У него действительно такой? — хрипло спросил он.

— Да, — солгала Рейвен. Может, она и знала тело Чарльза так же хорошо, как свое собственное, но не его член. В последний раз она его видела, когда они были еще подростками и в жаркий день решили выкупаться в пруду в нижнем белье, наплевав на запрет. Белые трусы Чарльза ничего не скрывали.

Но Эрик кивнул, поверив ей на слово. Он сжал ее член — толстый член, который она нафантазировала Чарльзу, — короче, чем у Эрика, но прекрасной формы, необрезанный, с влажной головкой. Эрик поиграл с ним немножко, размазывая каплю влаги, а потом наклонил голову и взял в рот.

Боже мой!

Минет — это определенно лучшее, что можно получить, находясь в мужском теле, и Эрик умел его делать! Он облизывал, сосал и снова облизывал, вынуждая Рейвен стонать, вскидывать бедра, толкаться в его горячий рот.

Он расслабил горло, вбирая член глубже, и чуть не подавился, когда Рейвен нажала ему на затылок.

— Можно, я буду тебя в рот трахать? — спросила она голосом Чарльза. Эрик что-то промычал в знак согласия. Он был сильно возбужден (когда он передвинулся, Рейвен заметила, как его торчащий член натягивает ткань трусов) и держал рот широко открытым, пока она вбивалась в него.

Это так возбуждало — трахать его, находясь в теле Чарльза… Неожиданно Рейвен почувствовала, что вот-вот кончит.

Она вытащила член с влажным хлюпающим звуком. Эрик смотрел на нее голодными глазами.

— Скажи, чего ты хочешь, — предложила она, убирая со лба взмокшие волосы. — Чтобы ты был сверху, или я?

Эрик вздрогнул и потянулся рукой к члену, словно не мог удержаться. Он все еще был в трусах.

— Что ж это я? Позволь, теперь я о тебе позабочусь, — предложила Рейвен.

Она опрокинула его навзничь и сдернула с него трусы. А потом принялась поглаживать — медленно, как ему нравилось.

Эрик со стоном схватил ее за руку.

— Там… Там смазка в верхнем ящике.

Баночка оказалась наполовину пустой. Любопытно, чем он занимается в ее отсутствие? А впрочем, они друг к другу в верности не клялись.

Рейвен смазала ладонь и начала дрочить чуть быстрее.

— Ты так и не сказал, чего хочешь, — напомнила она, копируя интонации Чарльза и его британский акцент. — Какие у тебя фантазии, когда ты думаешь обо мне? О том, чтобы меня выебать? Или чтобы я засадил тебе по самые яйца и заставил просить о пощаде?

Эрик застонал.

— Не надо… этих разговоров… — сказал он так хрипло, что Рейвен бросило в дрожь. — Не говори такие вещи этим голосом, черт, я же сейчас кончу…

— Тогда скажи… Скажи, чего ты хочешь…

— Ты сверху, — выдохнул он. — Но я хочу сидеть на тебе верхом. Очень хочу, пожалуйста…

Рейвен улыбнулась:

— Конечно. Ты сам себя растянешь, или это сделать мне? — Ее член стал тверже от одной только мысли, что она будет растягивать Эрика.

— Ты… Сделай это ты, — ответил Эрик, и его слова звучали скорее просьбой, чем приказом.

— Тогда встань на четвереньки.

Он послушался, и Рейвен окунула пальцы в лубрикант. Сначала она немного помассировала его дырку. А потом, без предупреждения, втолкнула палец внутрь.

— Ай! — Эрик на мгновение напрягся, но тут же снова расслабился, и Рейвен пошевелила пальцем.

Она никогда не делала этого с мужчиной, и ей пришлось руководствоваться инстинктом, воспоминаниями о лесбийском сексе и наблюдением за реакцией Эрика. Что-что, а наблюдать она умела, так что это оказалось совсем нетрудно. Рейвен добавляла один палец за другим и сгибала их, чтобы нащупать точку, прикосновения к которой заставляли Эрика стонать.

Когда член Эрика отяжелел, а сам он начал подаваться назад, насаживаясь на ее пальцы, Рейвен поняла, что пора закругляться.

Она легла на спину, лениво поглаживая свой член.

— Иди сюда, Эрик.

Эрик уселся ей на бедра. Он весь взмок, и стояло у него так, что ему, наверное, было больно, но он все-таки потратил некоторое время на то, чтоб смазать ее член и еще немного подрочить. А потом приставил его себе к заднице и…

— Черт! — выдохнул он, а она испустила долгий и слишком высокий стон, на мгновение вернув себе обычный голос.

Боже праведный, он был таким тугим! У Рейвен даже голова закружилась от избытка ощущений, пока Эрик медленно садился на ее член.

Ей ужасно хотелось сразу же начать в него вбиваться, но она сдержалась.

— Нормально?

Он молча кивнул и сразу начал двигаться.

— Господи! — простонала Рейвен. Эрик поднимался и опускался снова, был таким горячим и тесным… Мышцы на его бедрах и животе ритмично сокращались, когда он с жадными стонами трахал себя ее членом.

Удовольствие было таким сильным, что Рейвен зажмурилась, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.

— Открой глаза, — прошептал он. — Открой глаза, пожалуйста, мне нужно тебя видеть…

Рейвен открыла их, чувствуя, как сжимается что-то в груди от отчаяния в его голосе.

В этот миг она забыла, что Эрик обращался не к ней, забыла о том, что он хочет Чарльза, а не ее, и смотреть хочет в голубые глаза Чарльза.

Рейвен встретилась с ним взглядом. Она протянула руку к члену Эрика и начала поглаживать в одном ритме с его движениями: вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз…

Она чувствовала, что Эрик близок к оргазму, видела это по его исказившемуся лицу; он морщился, но не пытался отвернуться. Рейвен и сама была почти на грани, не хватало лишь последнего толчка.

Она уперлась пятками в матрас и качнула вверх бедрами так, что Эрик вскрикнул; она и тут смогла перехватить инициативу. Рейвен входила в него полностью, задевая простату при каждом толчке, снова, и снова, и снова…

Эрик кончил.

Наконец-то он зажмурился, сдавил член Рейвен с какой-то немыслимой силой, а его член запульсировал и выстрелил спермой ей прямо на грудь.

— Чар… — простонал он, кончая, и осекся на полуслове.

Рейвен толкнулась в него еще раз, два, три раза. И только потом кончила, удерживая его за талию и выплескивая в него странную белую жидкость, которую каким-то чудом создавало ее тело.

— Ох, — выдохнул Эрик, упав на нее. — Ох. — Он был совершенно обессилен и весь дрожал после головокружительного оргазма. — Дай мне секунду опомниться.

Рейвен погладила его по плечу, чувствуя, как подрагивают его мышцы.

— Хорошо. — Другой рукой она взъерошила его волосы и принялась поглаживать затылок.

Когда Эрик скатился с нее и улегся под боком, его глаза были все так же широко открыты. Он смотрел на нее (на него!) с таким откровенным обожанием, которого она ни разу не видела в его взгляде.

Эрик не был склонен к проявлениям любви. В постели он был нежным и внимательным, смотрел на Рейвен со страстью или с восхищением, с уважением или даже с дружеским участием. Но с обожанием — никогда.

Рейвен ощутила внезапную болезненную вспышку ревности.

Она вернула себе синий цвет, ее волосы выпрямились и порыжели, на гладкой коже выступили чешуйки, член сморщился и превратился в складки плоти.

Эрик отвел взгляд так быстро, что она почувствовала себя виноватой.

— Прости.

Он долго молчал.

— Не за что извиняться, — ответил он бесстрастным тоном, по-прежнему не глядя в ее сторону.

Рейвен потянулась к нему, но он отдернул руку.

— Все хорошо, Мистик, — сказал Эрик. И очень тихо добавил: — Я просто забылся на мгновение, и все.

«Ты его любишь?» — подумала Рейвен.

Она не произнесла это вслух. Ей и не надо было — ответ она знала и так.

Рейвен прильнула к нему, притворяясь, что все хорошо.

— Ничего страшного, — сказала она, но из головы у нее не выходило выражение лица Эрика, которого она никогда не видела раньше.

Они лежали в молчании, и Рейвен думала о Чарльзе в инвалидном кресле и о том, чего у Эрика никогда не будет.

Ей снова пришло в голову, что идея этого эксперимента была не такой уж удачной.


End file.
